Ark 9 Episode 37: An Untimely Death
Participants *Lenris Akiyama *Ayperos Akiyama Dinner Time Lenris, Ayperos and the rest of their family sit around the table eating lunch, it was a rather pleasant day, though it was indeed freakishly cold. "So, how is the job Ayperos?" His dad asked. Ayperos was stuffing his face and his mouth was full and his cheeks were puffed out as he looked up.With a rather stupid face. He swallows whats in his mouth and hits himself in the chest and coughs a bit and starts to speak. Ayperos: "Well good I guess no real thing to worry about with papper." He continues to eat then stops and looks over at Lenris. Lenris just sat there looking at his plate, he hadn't hardly ate or drank anything for the past few days. Through that time Yuno had left without a trace, no note, no goodbye. He was heart broken, he thought that was real, he thought she loved him. Ayperos: "Lenris, come on, you gotta eat something, if you keep this up your gonna kill over." Lenris just sits there not saying a word. His dad looks over at him and starts to speak. "Look son, I know your stilltorn up about Yuno.. But you never know she might have had to go, that or she just thought it was better off if she wasn't in your life. Lenris didn't even look at him and slamed his hand on the table and shot up to go to his room, but his dad got up just as fast as he did and grabed his arm. "Hey you si--- " he was cut off by a punch to the face that sent him on the floor and on his back. Ayperos shot straight up looking at Lenris but their mom grabed his arm and shook her head. Lenris storms upstairs and slams the door. Ayperos helps his dad up. "You ok?" His dad nodded and sat at the table and covered his face. Ayperos looked at him. "Whats the matter?" He dad shook his head. "I really deserved that.. It was my fault Yuno left... I told her that she wasn't right for Lenris.." Ayperos face went from worry to anger.. "WHAT!.. You did to him.. The same thing you did to me.. How could you? He really loved that girl!" Ayperos looks at him still mad for a moment and he sighs, the anger fading with it. "Dad, I know you do it because you care about us.. But do you not rember when you tried it with me? I moved out, without a single word.. Do you want Lenris to be the same way?" His dad looked at Ayperos and shook his head. Ayperos nods and grabs his coat. "Come on, lets go out for a walk, leave Lenris to himself." His parents not and put their coat on as well and put on their coats and walk out the door. "We'er going out Lenris!" Ayperos yells back befor closing the door. Lenris head the and shot up out of bed, he fliped his bed off too the side of the room and slid everything off a table and smash his fists straight down on it, snapping it right in half. He looks into the mirror on his dresser and off to the side of it was a picture of him and Yuno in a picture booth, making all sorts of idiodic faces and then the last one with him and her kissing. He grabs the picture off the mirror and looks at it. "Why did you leave? You didn't even say goodbye.." He squeezes the picture in his hand and punches straight through the mirror and pulls his fist out, blood dripping on the floor and falls back on his ass in the floor and puts his head on his knees. His room looked as though a tornado came through. He then staightened out laying spread eagle on the ground and looked at his bloody hand and opened it, looking at the now blood stained picture. A tear goes down his face before he then closes his eyes and just thinks of the memories that he had with her, two years.. Two years of them gong out and her even living with them. He smiled a bit and then started to drift off to sleep. Not Again Ayperos and his mom and dad walk through the city going into shops here and there. His dad goes into a weapons shop and they follow him in. Ayperos looks around, nothing but weapons and gadgets on the walls, a few of them he reconized seeing that he was the one who built them. His dad looks around the walls. "What we doing in here dad?" Ayperos asked him, his dad wasn't one for weapons, and Ayperos was a bit worried. "His dad didn't say a word but kept looking around when somthing caught his eye, it was a very large Wakatoshi Katana. It had a white hilt and white sheath. He pointed at it and the clerk got it off the shelf and put it on the counter. It was so long that it hung off the edge. He grabs it and unsheaths it looking at the blade. it was thick for a katana, but it needed it due to the length. His dad looked up and down the blade, it was indeed a true sword. "I'll take it." His dad muttered and sheathed it, putting it on his back and hands the man a card and rings it up and hands him the receipt."Thank you, have a good day." His dad nods and walks out, Ayperos walks up beside him and looks at the sword then at his dad. "Why did you get that?' his dad looks down. "Its a gift for Lenris.." Is all he says as they walk. Everyone was silent as they all go down and ally, their house right at the other end but as they go through a car pulls up in the way. They all turn around and go to the other side, but another car blocks the way. Ayperos grits his teeth, he knew what was coming. A voice comes from one of the cars..ayperos looks, he knew the voice from somewhere. "Well, Well. what do we have here. A few rich people walking down a loanly ally? That doesn't seem very safe." The band sits on the top of his car on the sun roof, his hair was long and black and had white streaks here and there. He twirled a gun in his hand as he looked at them all and his eyes fell on Ayperos and he hops off the car and lands on his feet. Ayperos knew his voice from somewhere, but he couldn't recall where. He looked at the man, his sunglasses really big. he walks right up to Ayperos and looks at him. "Do I.. Know you from somewere?" Ayperos doesn't say a word and the man shrugs and walks back a bit. "Well, anyway, you can call me D. And today is the day, you lose your money and valuables.. Or" he turns around spinning his gun in his hand and slowly takes off his glasses with a smirk. "You lose your life." Ayperos looks at him in shock.. his eyes wide. The man had on an eye patch over his left eye. It was the man that killed his love.. The one that ruined his life. D looks at Ayperos and can see the hatefull looked he was giveing him at that moment he remembered. "Only one person has given me that look. And I shot him into the river. But not before killing his lover right infront of him.. and he took my eye for it.." He holds his hand over his eye and looks at ayperos. "It was you.. But, how are you still Alive?" Ayperos was frozen, but not his father. This is the man that tried to take his son away. He draws the sword from his back and runs at the man with all his might and jumps up. with a yell, but it was drowned by a gunshot. Ayperos eyes grew wide as he watches his dad fall to the ground. His mother runs at his dad and goes down to her knees, but it was to late. The bullet hit his heart. He was dead before he even hit the ground. Ayperos takes off at D, but stops as D had the smoking gun to his mothers head. "Kneel down, or she dies too." Ayperos clinched his fists and looked at his mother as she shook her head, trying to tell him not too, but he goes down to his knees. "Please.. don't hurt her..." The man smiles and snaps his fingers. To men walk up and hold him in place and the man walks up and pulls out a knife. "Have you ever heard the phrase an eye for an eye? Well.. This is the litteral term." He smiles and holds his head back and opens his right eye and digs his knife in it. Ayperos screams in pain and as fast as it dug in, it was over. D threw what was left of Ayperos eye off to the side and Ayperos goes to the ground covering up..the empty socket were his eye was and the man starts to walk away. Why Did This Have To Happen Ayperos looks up at him with his one eye. 'Ok, i did what you want.. now leave her alone." the man looked back at ayperos withhis one eye and nods walking back to his car. D opens the door and ayperos slowly crawls to his mom and dad. His mom was crying and looks at Ayperos. Ayperos hugs her and hears her grunt a bit and looks in her back where a knife was almost all the way in. He pulls it out and throws it back, bit it hits the door sticking in the side. " Mom.. Mom.. No.." He lays her down on her back and holds her head up. He looks at her his right eyelid closed the best he could and called for help, but by the time the parametics showed up she was gone, He sat there and got the sword his father had got Lenris and sheathed it before getting into the ambulance with his dead parents nd goes to the haspitol with them. "Why did this have to happen?" Lenris was fast asleep when he woke up to the sound of his phone ringing.. He looked at it and it was Ayperos. "Hello?" Ayperos was silent for a second and then speaks. 'Hey bro.. Come to the hospital.." Ayperos then hung up he phone and Lenris shot up and ran to the bathroom and wraped his hand and sliped on his shose and coat and runs outside to his bike and sets off as fast as he could. It had only taken a few moments and he reached the hospital and got off his bike turning it off and puttig safty on as he ran into the building to the and to the Desk "Akiyama! Please im family." The lady nods and points to the room. He runs and buts through the door and saw Ayperos sitting there putting his shirt on. "Bro? Wheres mom and dad?" Ayperos turns around. His eye covered up with an eye patch.. Ayperos looks at Lenris with a tear going down his left eye. "Their.. Their ggone. we got attacked by a bunch of thugs in the back ally infront of the house.. it was the same guy that tryed to kill me 6 years ago.." Lenris looked at Ayperos in disbeleif. And then fell to his knees and broke down crying "Why did this have to happen..." Ayperos kneels down and puts his hand on his shoulder. "Come one. Lets head back home for now. The funeral will be in a few days." Lenris nods and they walk out and get on Lenris bike. When Ayperos speaks. "Lets stay at my house." Lenris nods and takes off to Ayperos house. and they walk in, Lenris sits on the couch and Ayperos stands at the door, the long sword in wrapping paper behind his back. "Hey, I need to go get some stuff from work, so I'll be back. Make yourself at home.' Lenris nods and Ayperos looks dow closing the door and walks off. Lenris looks around. Nothing seemed ot of the ordinary, but he then heard something fall in the back. Lenris gets up and heads to the back and opens the door. He looks around, it was Ayperos room. He looked to the closet and the door was open and his swords were on the floor. He walks to them and picks them up and opens the door, putting them back in. He then looks and is amazed by what he sees, it was the suit warn by Kuroryu. He looks at the suit. "I knew it.." He pulls out his cell phone and takes a picture and sends it to Ayperos saying. "I know who you are."... Ayperos was going down the elevator in the building when he gets the text. He sighs a bit and texts back. "Alright, put all the stuff in a back and come to Akiyama Industries. Go to the elevator and instead of pressing a button, say "Ground Floor." You will see me there, and hurry up." Lenris gets the text and packs up ayperos stuff in a bag including his weapons. He then runs out the door and hopps on his bike, heading to the Akiyama building and parks his bike and starts to walk in and goes into the elevator and say "Ground Floor." The doors close and he waits for them to open. As they do Lenris stands there in awe. He looks and sees Ayperos working on what looks like an arm. Lenris walks up and sets Ayperos stuff on the table. "how long have you had this here?" He looks at Ayperos and he touches the arm and it retracts into a shoulder bad and he puts it on his shoulder, metal going under his arm to hold it in place. "Since it was first built." He holds his arm up and the auto mail goes down his arm and he then presses a button and half his arm turns into a gun. he points it at a target across the room and clenches his fists, holding his arm with the other hand. It then starts to rapidly shoot, ripping the target to peices. Lenris covers his ears and looks. ayperos unclinches his fits again and presses the button and it turns into the auto mail arm again. "So this is how you've been making so much money. I knew just being at a paper factory wouldn't do that." Ayperos nods and walks over to a shelf and presses a button and a compartment opens. I wasn't going to give this to you, but, I think its time you had it." Ayperos hands Lenris a white suit and black assassins suit. that had two metal Pauldrons on it. He turns around and gets the Wakatoshi Katana and hads it to him as well. "Dad got you this.." Lenris layed down the armor and too the very large katana. "Thank you dad..." He mutters. Ayperos pats his brothers should. "Tomorow is the funeral. Then we can discuss some other things. Come on." He hands Lenris a bag and then puts the modified auto mail arm in his and they walked out and into the elevtor, going home. it didn't take to long for them to get there. Ayperos fixed up a bed for Lenris. "Get some sleep, we got to get up early in the morning." Lenris nods and slowly starts to drift off to sleep. Ayperos closes his door and sits on the bed and looks over at the mirror and sighs taking off the eye patch to reveil gos in the place where his eye was and slowly pulls it out, throwing it away, and then puts more in there and puts the eye patch back on and lays down to go to sleep.. Rest in Peace Ayperos and Lenris were the only ones standing at the coffin as they lowered. And both of then tossed 4 white roses onto the large coffin that had their parents in it. It was snowing harder than usual as they kept watching, snow falling onto of the coffin. They both stood there, their faces the same, emotionless, with anger in their eyes. The minister gets done and closes the book and Ayperos and Lenris both say "Rest in peace..." And slowly walks away. Their parents had given Lenris Everything they had, since they never were able to change the will after Ayperos came back. So Lenris was now filthy rich as well as Ayperos. They head bac to their parents house and look around, Then goes into their room and starts to pack everything up besides three pictures. One of their dad, the other of their mom and the one they took last year with all of them in it. They put all the stuff up in the attic and then sat down on the couch. Ayperos looks over at Lenris. "Well, since you have noting else to do, how would you like to join HFH?" Lenris looks at him and thinks for a moment. "Sure. Put that armor and sword to good use." Ayperos nods and sits there and tells him about HFH. Category:Ark 9